What Happens In Tree Hill
by Treehillchronicles
Summary: Based on One Tree Hill: The gang has just graduated from high school, Naley is going strong while Leyton is the complete opposite. Brooke is getting ready to launch her music career and say goodbye to Tree Hill. Though they all had their share of ups and downs in high school they are ready to put it all behind to start their adult lives...but who says drama ends when you want it to
1. Prologue

**_What happens in Tree Hill….._**

Doesn't always stay in Tree Hill. I've always wanted to play around with the OTH plot. Here is my adaptation of one of my favorite TV shows.

Let's set the stage…

The gang has just graduated from high school, Nathan and Haley are going strong while Peyton and Lucas are the complete opposite. Brooke is getting ready to launch her music career and say goodbye to Tree Hill. Though they all had their share of ups and downs during high school they are ready to put it all behind to start their adult lives…but who says drama ends when you want it to….

 **Nathan Scott:** Aiming to pursue his basketball career and one day make it to the NBA. After divorcing Dan, Deb decides to travel the world with her new husband and Nathan is completely fine with this. He can never forgive his dad however for what he attempted to do. During their junior year, Dan commits an unbearable act, one that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He pulls the trigger on his brother Keith…only to have the gun jam. Currently he is serving time for his actions and hopes to reconcile with everyone when he gets out…. Nathan adores his high school sweetheart Haley James Scott… Yeah he loves adding the Scott to the end. They have been together since sophomore year and he hopes to be with her forever…

 **Lucas Scott:** Disowned by his father, Lucas has found an escape through basketball. He does this alongside his brother Nathan Scott and hopes to make it into the NBA as well. He's unsure of where his relationship with Peyton stands, some days he's head over heels, other days he can't stand her…. We'll see how they end up…

 **Haley James:** She's gone through her share of ordeals. Although she's known as the quiet kid in high school, unbeknownst to everyone else she's TERRIBLE with her school work, until she meets Nathan Scott who becomes her tutor… Popular Basketball asshole during the day….. Smart, Humble, shy tutor at night. He helps her during her mom's death and she ultimately falls for him. They've been together since…. She hopes to chase after her acting career after graduating, obviously with Nathan by her side…

 **Peyton Sawyer:** Although she hasn't gone through as much tragedy as the rest of the crew, she's been there for all of them which can be good and bad all at the same time….. Putting everyone's needs in front of her own, Peyton likes to consider herself as the backbone of the group. Out of everyone however, she's been there for Lucas the most. For years she harbored her feelings towards him until their senior year when they decided to give it a shot…..We'll see how they end up..

 **Brooke Davis:** Raped during her youth, Brooke has sought shelter through her music. Something she's glad she did….Now that her music career has been given a chance. She wants to get her message out that just because you dress a certain way or act a certain way, doesn't justify being taken advantage of. She is getting ready to leave Tree hill to chase her dreams….

 **Please leave a review and let me know whether i should continue this story. I've always wanted to write a OTH fanfic, I just hadn't had the time to do so**.

 ** _SIDENOTE: Since I won't be able to write very often because of school and whatnot, I'm also looking for a co-writer who can help me bring this story to life. So if you're interested please just message me and I will check out some of your work and let you know my decision. At the end of the day I'm just trying to get this story out to you guys because I believe it's a great plot. So yeah anyone interested in helping me write can message me. Thanks :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY**

"…Today, is a very special day and believe it or not just the beginning of a long, hard, stressful life. Just look at my face, it shows" The crowd burst into light laughs as Couch Durham recited his speech to the Tree hill graduating class.

He scanned the crowd resting his eyes on each individual he had come to know over the last four years, connecting each story to each face. "You know… after coaching for as long as I have, you start to appreciate how great of a sport basketball is… and over the course of these four years I have come to realize that the players, not just the sport but the players are the best part".

"I may or may not have just felt some water roll down my cheek" Lucas mumbled sitting two rows back from the stage

"Awww lukey baby it's called tears" Haley and Peyton said in unison

"It's not funny" He said as they resumed laughing and teasing him

"These set of kids have given me many memories, a state championship after twenty years and lots of stories to tell in whatever I decide to pursue next. Ladies and gentlemen …Please stand up and congratulate the Tree Hill graduating Class of 2007!"

The auditorium erupted into applause and cheering and hooting and all sorts of noises as the students hurled their caps into the air unable to contain their excitement. Finally, the day they had all imagined had arrived and they couldn't help but feel that it had come too soon. After tonight everything for them would change. With Brooke boarding a flight out of Tree Hill the very next day and Lucas preparing to leave soon for a couple of months as well, there was no doubt they had to spend these last moments together before starting these new chapters in their lives.

"I'll ride with Nathan and Haley" Brooke volunteered to the group as they stood in the parking lot discussing their plans for the party tonight. She turned towards Peyton who gave her a thankful look and nodded back. Lucas and Peyton had just rekindled whatever they had going on and she wanted to give the new couple some space together. They'd been on an off for some months now and she wanted to help out, plus it was just a car ride and they'd all be meeting up later on anyway.

Nathan felt an arm tug on his.

"Hey I see my dad over there I'm just gonna go over real quick before we head out" Haley said to him

"Of Course" Nathan smiled down pecking her on the lips. He was glad to see Haley's dad show up. She'd taken it really hard after her mom had died two years ago, and today was a special day so he was sure she was happy that he could make it.

"Umm guys. I'm gonna be right back. My parents keep staring at me so I'm guessing they want me to go over to them even though we're all gonna be stuck together starting tomorrow when we leave but whatever" Brooke spoke all in one breath and the rest of the gang laughed

Lucas, Nathan and Peyton were all left leaning against their cars when they saw four figures approaching them. It was Karen, Keith, Deb and Peyton's Dad.

"We're so proud of you!" Karen and Deb squealed as they went in to hug Lucas and Nathan

"I'm proud of you too Peyton" She smiled. Hugging her father close "Thanks dad"

"Lucas and Nathan" Keith shook his head in disbelief and stood back looking at the new graduates.

"I can't believe how fast time has gone by. Look at you guys already graduated about to go to college, start your careers" They all smiled "Come here" Keith motion and all three of them hugged.

"We're so proud of you guys" Keith Said

Lucas let out a small chuckle "Yep we made it"

"Are you guys already packed for tonight?" Karen asked "We stopped by and made sure the heater was working at the beach house for you guys okay"

"Thanks mom" Lucas muttered

"Yeah we're all packed up" Nathan breathed out "We're just waiting for the girls and then we're off"

They shared a few more words, and laughs before Haley and Brooke came back to join them.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. Stay safe and if anything goes wrong call us okay" They all hugged and the group got into their respective cars.

They arrived at the beach house and settled into their rooms. Brooke decided to stay in the den on the first floor while Lucas and Peyton and Nathan and Haley shared the upstairs bedrooms. Nathan and Lucas immediately got to getting ready while the girls chatted around the kitchen. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights they'd had in a long time, they were finally done with high school and could move on to do the things they'd only dreamt about before now. Soon enough the guys were ready and the girls decided to get themselves ready as well.

* * *

"I like the way you wear that shirt hales" Nathan said as the three girls emerged into the living room

Haley laughed and smirked at the comment "I try" she replied running her hands through her hair and eyeing down Nathan himself

"You're not too bad either" The rest of the group silently rolled their eyes at the affection

"Well it was about time, let's go" Lucas lifted from the couch grabbing the car keys and walking over to Peyton

"You look great by the way" He complimented

She ran her hand through her hair mocking Haley "I try"

They pulled up to the house party where you could hear the loud music blasting from the inside. All the seniors were there, it was packed. People were outside on the porch, some hanging around the many parked cars even sitting on the low branched trees.

"Guys you ready to have fun!" Brooke yelled after shutting the car door and catching up to the rest.

They walked inside together and barely made their way past familiar faces, the house was crowded. They ended up finding a spot next to skills and mouth in the backyard.

"Man it's crazy how time flies" Skills said taking a sip of his drink and budding up a conversation

Nathan and Haley ventured off to another room together and Brooke excused herself to go get a drink.

"Dance with me" Lucas said holding out his hand to Peyton as the music changed to Usher's 'Yeah'

Peyton let out a chuckle and grabbed his hand "Sure"

"I might have to teach you some dance moves Scott" She said before swiftly turning around and moving her hips along with his.

At this point he couldn't think straight with her moving against him like that. The smell of her soft blonde hair intoxicated him as he lost himself to her movements. She turned around to look at him and he got lost in her eyes. She did that to him a lot.

"Hey you still here" Peyton said lightly slapping his face and laughing at how hypnotized he was. She turning back around and began to dance even harder against him.

They had been at the party for a little over forty five minutes now.

Brooke had made her way into the kitchen to grab herself some punch and decided to stay in the less crowded room. She moved along to the music and stared into the other rooms which were now super jam packed. She could see Nathan and Haley dancing, more like grinding into each other. She laughed to herself and looked into the other room to see Lucas and Peyton doing the same. Brooke couldn't help but to laugh and shake her head at the two couples.

"Hey beautiful"

She looked up from her cup to see a tall blonde guy she hadn't recognized from school

"And you are?" She questioned

"Does it matter baby girl, I just wanna talk to you" He said moving closer to her

Brooke watched his movements carefully as he slid his hands in his pockets and came uncomfortably close to her. How is it she always ended up in these situations? This guy creeped her out on so many levels. She moved back and crossed her arms.

"Well I'm not interested. And I'm NOT your 'Baby girl'"

"If you'd just tell me your name then maybe we can start this conversation over"

"Listen dude, I said I'm not interested. There will be NO conversation, now please leave me alone" Brooke said annoyed, grabbing her phone off the counter top and turning around to walk away until she felt an arm swing her body back around and a large, smelly body become attached to her own.

"I SAID IM NOT INTERESTED"

"I won't hurt you, I just wanna get to know you. Now quit acting like a little bitch and talk to me" He demanded, spewing his hot, smelly breath into her face.

"LET GO OF ME!" Brook squirmed trying to loosen his grip

"Relax baby gir-"

"HEY!? She said she's not interested, now how about you back off and go find someone else to bother. Someone preferably your own age, why are you here anyway this is a high school party?"

The tall blonde turned around to see Lucas who was now facing him.

"And who are you?" The guy chuckled "This is my house if you didn't know and I think you should be minding your own business" He walked over to Lucas meeting him at eye level.

Lucas peered over his shoulder to see if Brooke was okay before motioning for her to come over on his side.

"Luke it's alright I'm fine, let's just get out of here" Brooke whispered lightly grabbing onto his arm. The situation was getting heated and the last thing she wanted was for Lucas to get himself into trouble over her.

"What's going on here?" Peyton said walking in with Nathan and Haley right behind. By now the commotion was enough to attract spectators and a circle of people had gathered around them.

"Nothing is going on, we are leaving, let's go" Brooke said tugging on Lucas's left arm as Peyton tugged on his right

He eyed the tall blonde one more time before turning around to leave.

"It was nice talking to you beautiful" The guy remarked before smacking Brooke on the ass

That was enough to get Lucas more than heated and before he knew what was coming, the tall blonde fell to the ground after his face connected with Luke's fist.

"You son of a bitch!?"

"LUKE!?" Peyton called out, Lucas stood over the guy's body holding his fist tightly and waiting for him to even try to get back on his feet

He stood up and pushed Lucas back into the cabinets and in the midst of throwing punches and the pushing and shoving, the tall blonde's hand managed to connect with Peyton's lip.

By now both Nathan and Lucas, even Skills were in the middle of the fight and all the girls could do was try to get it under control.

"Nathan! NATHAN!? Stop it!" Haley screamed tugging on his shoulder

"Nathan!? That's enough!" She was finally able to pull him off of the other guy and dragged him out into the front of the house.

"Are you crazy?! Natha-"

"What Haley! I'm not gonna stand back and watch Luke get beat up on like that!"

Haley sighed and watched Brooke and Peyton emerge from the house, with Lucas not too far behind. His shirt was torn open and his hair was a mess. Peyton on the other hand was bleeding from her lip as Brooke held a rag out to her.

"Let's go home" Brooke said and they all piled into the cars

* * *

"You should have stood back, I could've handled it" Lucas uttered stopping at the red light

As far as he knew it could have been much worse, and Peyton was lucky she hadn't passed out right then.

"I was just trying to de-escalate the situation, I didn't know the dude would actually swing on me" She said frustratingly as she held up the iced rag to her lip which had now swollen

"Let me see your lip" He glanced towards her and she slowly took off the rag

"Is it bad?" Peyton exclaimed after Lucas let out a wince  
"Ugh its um-"  
"Luke Stop it" She cried out "It's bad isn't it" she frowned  
Lucas chuckled and looked up to see the red light had now changed to green  
"Not too bad. You'll be fine" He mumbled lowly, driving forward

They got to the house and everyone got ready for bed. No one spoke of what had just transpired, they just all went to their separate areas and got ready for bed. Brooke was fixing up her bed when Peyton walked in.

"Hey you sure you don't wanna move in upstairs with me? There's plenty of room" Peyton let out, emerging in her pajamas

Brooke giggled while opening her bed sheets on the pull out sofa.

"I'm fine Peyton. Plus I'm sure I don't want to see or hear what you guys do at night"

"hahaha you're funny" Peyton sang playfully

"I'm just checking up on you. I can't believe you're leaving us tomorrow" They both sat down at the edge of the bed and Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke

"I'm going to miss you so bad" Brooke laid her head on Peyton's shoulder

"What's happening here" Haley inquired walking into the room, removing some pillows and sitting with the duo.

"Just cuddling" Peyton remarked "Spending some quality time before this one abandons us" She spat squeezing Brookes shoulders. Brooke smiled appreciating the love her friends were showing her.

"Sweet I'm in" Haley yelped before scooting closer to them

"So um shouldn't you be with Nathan right now?" Peyton and Brooke Teased causing Haley to blush and give them the side eye

"He's in the shower if you must know" Haley said, unknowingly biting her lip and spacing out for a few seconds

"Earth to Hales!" Brooke called

"Oh sorry"

"Is he ok though? I mean after the fight. And is it bad that I feel bad about it?" Brooke asked feeling a tad bit responsible for what had happened.

"He's fine. Just a bruised knuckle but he'll be ok."

"Ugh, this whole thing just makes me feel-"

"It's not your fault Brooke, I'm actually glad Lucas got in a few punches before we broke it up"

"Same here" Haley chimed in

Brooke smiled. "Thanks"

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much. You have no idea" She pulled them in for a long hug.

They sat around sharing stories and laughing together for almost thirty more minutes.

"Alright I'm gonna head up to bed now" Peyton said standing up.

"Me too" Haley said letting out a loud yawn and standing up.

"So um are you gonna be ok down here by yourself? Nathan and I have plenty of room u-"

"Ohhh no no no no no, I definitely don't want to hear what you two do at night either." Peyton and Brooke both laughed

"Fine" Haley said getting red

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night night" She turned around giving both Brooke and Peyton a hug and marched upstairs.

* * *

Haley walked into the bedroom where Nathan was wrapping his hand in a gauze. She walked over to where he was.

"I don't like seeing you get into fights like these Nate" Haley said opening the draw and pulling out the scissors to cut a piece off for him.

"You could've gotten hurt really bad"

"Yeah and so could Lucas" He said wrapping and tying the gauze in place.

"Then break up the fight not join in" She said giggling a little to lighten the mood

"But I'm not gonna lie I'm kind of happy you beat up that jerk. There's no way I wouldn't help Brooke, It just scared me that's all"

Nathan turned around and pulled Haley closer to him.

"I love it when you care so much" He said lowly, placing a light peck on her lips.

"Always" She whispered and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. The kiss intensified, and Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's back bringing her even closer, if that was possible.

They began to inch towards the bed and Nathan opened his eyes to look at a flustered Haley James. All he could think of was how beautiful she looked.

He leaned in again and their lips began to mesh together into another kiss until something caught his eye at the edge of his shoulder bag on the verge of falling out. Earlier that day he grabbed the mail out of the box and stuffed it into his bag before rushing to his graduation ceremony but he didn't bother checking what it was. He slowly pulled away from Haley and walked over to the night stand where he soon realized it was a letter.

"Hales" He called out staring at the envelope. He turned around and held it up for her to see.

"It's from Duke! Ohhh my goodness Babe open it!" She roared

Nathan couldn't believe it either, he had dreamt of going to this school ever since he picked up a basketball and researched their great athletics program. He even visited the campus last year with Luke on a school trip. But Him? Nathan Royal Scott at DUKEE? How lucky could he have been to receive this letter on the night of graduation. A faint smile formed on his face and he gently tore the letter open and began reading it.

"You made it in?"

 **A/N: So I was able to find free time to write this chapter. I didn't think school work would get so busy but I hope you guys enjoy this read. I'm still looking for a beta reader possibly because I'm not too great with my writing skills :/ . This is actually the first fan fiction I have ever written…so please if you are a beta reader PM me :) Also Leave reviews please Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter two**

CHAPTER 2 Part 1

"No"

"What do you mean no? How could they not have accepted you? You're Nathan Scott" Haley slid off the edge of the bed and walked over to Nathan who was now reading over the letter intently.

"Well it says right here 'Due to a vast increase in applications this year, And after careful consideration" blah blah 'we are sorry to inform you that we are unable to secure you a place in the Class of 2011'" He looked up

"Ugh." Haley Sighed "Babe this is bullshit" She said taking the letter from his hands

Nathan chuckled and let out a smirk as Haley read over it herself, her face twisting and mouth gaping after each sentence

"Im glad you're just as mad as I am" He said making his way over to the bed and sitting down.

It sucked that he didn't make it into his dream school but he wasn't going to beat himself up for it. Nathan knew he was talented, plus this wasn't the only college he applied to. No matter what, his _ultimate dream_ was to make it into the NBA and going to DUKE wasn't the _only_ way to get there.

Haley sat next to him and rested her chin on his shoulder

"Nathan you're super talented I'm sure there's gonna be more opportunities"

"I know" He nodded "Thanks Hales"

"No problem" She whispered "Let's get to sleep"

The both got ready for bed and slid under the sheets facing each other. Nathan laid his arm around Haley's waist while Haley fondled with his hair as her thoughts invaded her.

Sometimes it amazed Haley how much Nathan could take without at the least showing some frustration. It's not like he didn't show it from time to time, the last she ever saw of his rage was when Dan tried to kill his uncle Keith. Other than that he's always remained so calm, especially in front of her. If she got mad she _stayed_ mad, sometimes for days but Nathan…Nathan was so special and she loved everything about him.

Morning had arrived by now and the house was for the most part silent. Brooke lifted her head to the sounds of the waves crashing and the birds chirping just outside the door. She threw the covers over her body and let out a long stretch before getting up and digging through her duffle bag for her toothbrush and a change of clothes. She made her way to the other side of the house where there was a full bathroom, it seemed like she was the only one up she thought to herself but then again it was only 8 am. Today was definitely going to be eventful for her, she was leaving for LA later in the evening and would be saying goodbye to Tree Hill for god knows how long.

Haley marched her way inside after making a quick trip to the car to grab the backpack she had lazily thrown into the back seat without even checking what was inside.

"What are you doing up so early. I know you hate mornings" Haley questioned as she closed the door behind her.

Brooke swung around "I could say the same for you where's Nathan?"

Haley chuckled holding up the multiple envelopes to Brooke

"Ahh I see. Any college stuff in there?" Brooke asked

"Eh" Haley shrugged pulling out the stool and sitting at the counter

"And that's supposed to meannn?" Brooke questioned, grabbing the eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"Well…" Haley began

"Hales I can't read minds. Cut to the chase" Brooke rushed causing Haley to playfully roll her eyes

"Remember that acting program I signed up for? Well I got in."

"You got in?….Hales you got in!?" Brooke screamed

"Yeah Well if you could yell just a little louder" Haley said sarcastically

"Stop being such a piss. Why aren't you happy! This is great!" Brooke said eagerly rushing to give Haley a hug.

"I wanna be but I don't wanna be selfish either."

"What are you talking about" Brooke questioned, still high off her excitement

"Nathan didn't get accepted into Duke"

Brooke stepped back shocked

"Really?"

Haley nodded "Yup I thought the same thing"

"But he's-"

"Nathan Scott" They both said together.

"So how is he?"

"He's surprisingly calm about it. I haven't really seen him down, we just found out last night. And I kind of feel bad that I got into my dream program and he didn't"

"Don't feel bad. It''s not your fault Duke missed out. He's Nathan, he has nothing to worry about, something will come around"

Haley sighed

"Anyway where's Peyton and Luke"

"Your guess is as good as mine" They both laughed

 **3 hours later**

Ding! DING! DING!

"Relax I'm coming!" Peyton dropped the salsa bowl on the counter and rushed to the door, swinging it open

"Uh jake." She stood in the doorway staring at her ex. Although their relationship was short-lived and he was mainly there to fill the void for Luke, she still felt weird being around him.

"I-uh didn't know you were coming"

"I um didn't know either." He turned around looking for someone when Julian walked around the corner

"Is this the exes convention" she murmured lowly to herself before letting them in.

"I was invited last minute sorry if i-" Jake said on his way in

"Its fine, Walk straight ahead everyone is outside."

They opened the sliding glass door where a small group of about ten to fifteen close friends gathered together.

"Alright alright guys!" Lucas said grabbing everyone's attention

"Since last nights attempt at a get together was a total fail, we decided to make this last minute going away party for Brooke" He said looking over at Brooke who was sitting with the girls.

"There's food on the table inside, once we're done there we'll head to the beach"

'Oh and don't forget to give Brooke a long big hug!" He said before getting back to what he was doing.

"Hmm I see the exes are teaming up." Brooke remarked after spying Jake and Julian walking by

"Seems like Luke has some competition huh"

"Stop it" Peyton glared

"Jake and I dated for 3 months and Julian and I went on one date together. And that was mainly because I either couldn't have Luke, or wanted to get him mad. I mean me and Luke were on and off, y'all would've done the same"

"And plus they don't see me like that anymore, I'm pretty sure they've gotten over it or else they wouldn't be here"

"Own it Peyton you're a boy magnet" Brooke teased, laughing along with Haley

"Whatever" Peyton folded her arms and laid back in the tanning chair.

The day went on and it was already noon time. Soon enough Brooke would be catching the last flight out with her parents to Los Angeles. She was in the pool chatting with Nathan and Haley while Lucas and Peyton were sitting on the lounge chairs behind them.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom I'll be right back" Peyton said getting up from the chair and heading towards the house

She made her way into the guest bathroom and pulled the door behind her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

There was a knock on the door but she didn't bother answering back. She was on her way out anyway.

Soon after, the door jiggled open and she was met face to face with Jake.

"Um i'm sorry I didn't know you were in here" He apologized

"Its ok" Peyton said trying to avoid too much conversation

"So how have you been" Jake continued

"Fine. You?"

"I've been doing ok…I miss you"

Peyton looked up and laughed. She didn't mean to be rude, however she was a bit shocked.

"Jake you can't be doing that"

"Why not-"

"Because! I'm with someone and we're serio-"

Peyton opened her eyes in shock after feeling his lips connect with hers.

"Jake!?" Peyton yelled pushing him away

"You can't be doing this! Luke and I are-"

"I- I I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me-"

"I can't believe you just did that!"

She stepped around him and peeked through the crack of the door seeing that everyone was back outside

"Don't mention this. Ever" She glared before storming out of the bathroom.

Lucas rounded the corner near the bathroom stopping before moving closer, he peered through the door hearing what sounded to be Peyton and…. And someone else.

"Don't mention this. Ever" He heard before turning around and going back outside.

Although he didn't see anything, just hearing that made his mind spin. What could they have possibly be doing that she wouldn't want him to mention.

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I'm honestly not trying to make you guys wait so long for chapters my schedule is just not allowing it. What have I gotten myself into? LOL. Please leave comments and I hope you enjoy. If anyone would like to help me write this story I'm ALL for it! It'll get this story moving much faster than it is now (So if you are interested, please message me) . I also apologize if you find and typos, I wrote this chapter so quickly :(**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys!

 **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

Just an author's note. A very important author's note.

So I've come to realize that not many of you read the A/N that I put at the end of each chapter. Or you probably read it but no one is interested. Anyway when I started this story, it was at the end of my winter break and the idea just came to me so I was like hmm "Why not make a story of it" blah blah. So I did, and I posted it for you guys. But then school started again and I love writing this story but I have to make sure my grades are in check first, so that mainly leaves me with the weekends, but even still I mostly do homework then. This explains why you guys barely get any chapters, which I apologize for. However, I would like for this story to get posted more which is why I ask, and I should probably put this in BOLD

 _ **IS THERE ANYONE INTERESTED IN HELPING ME WRITE THIS STORY?**_

Anyone with time on their hands and good ideas. Even if you probably don't think you can, you NEVER know. Just please message me and I will choose from whoever seems best. Don't worry I DON'T BITE. My inbox is always open, so anyone out there who believes that they can/ or even wants to try just for the hell of it, please do. If you don't have an account on and need a way to contact me besides my inbox, then leave a review with your name and email and I will reply without posting your review/info.

I hope you all have an awesome week. And I hope that many of you respond. If not I hope you'll be ok with and just get used to monthly updates….

Thanks!


End file.
